Best Friends?
by eskeflowne
Summary: ...and that is why girl and boy CANNOT be friends!...one-shot sasu/saku


* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto!!!

* * *

**_Best Friends?_**

Is it legal to be having impure thoughts of one's best friend? Well duh of course it's _legal _but I think it is _not_ legal in terms of best friend laws. It's like one of those things you shouldn't really do but can't help but do it. Like right now, as I'm sitting behind Sasuke in biology, I can't help but check him out. It is my body acting on its own accord, my mind tells me no,no,no and my eyes say yes,yes,yes. So perhaps I have actually fallen in love with my best friend Sasuke, but he totally doesn't like me in the same way. I have often thought that he may be gay, but I think he is just an introvert. Jeez I really am messed up. How am I supposed to let him know? I mean does he like me too am I just a _**friend**_ (cringe)

OMG

…what if he likes someone else! That would totally crush me. So that means I have to make my move on him now. Oh my god, what am I saying I sound like a stalker. He's my best friend, he'll totally tell me if was going out with someone. I sighed and continued my checking out when he turned round suddenly and I blushed.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, the question is, what are _you_ doing?"

"I'm not doing anything." He said staring me down. "I could feel your eyes boring into me for the last ten minutes, so I turned round to see if you were up to something."

"Me? Up to something? Never." I said nodding my head.

"Hn." He replied and turned back round.

And that my friends is when I realized that I was royally f-*-*-k-e-d!

* * *

_-Reason__s why I shouldn't jump my best friend are_

-Well he's my best friend and best friends have trust, so I would be breaking the trust we have.

-It could potentially end our friendship if it went badly.

-Umm…he probably doesn't even like me!

-if I jumped him here right now I may injure him, myself and other innocent bystanders.

_-Reasons I SHOULD jump my best friend are_

_-_He's totally sexy, fit and gorgeous!

-We know each other so well that it would definitely work and we would end up married, and be rich, with loads of cute little babies…ok maybe too far.

-His family totally loves me.

-I love him, simple as.

* * *

Argh this was too much to be thinking about in school I shall leave my plotting until I get home. So I tried my best to not act differently around Sasuke after I discovered these new feelings but he has already noticed something is up. So after he asked me what was up, I replied quite sensibly;

"Ah Sasuke, you see quite recently aliens came down to earth and just so happened to land in my garden, so I did what any polite person would do and offer them some refreshments. When I let them into my house they totally tricked me and then abducted me, so I believe they have done something to my brain and therefore you now notice that I'm not in my right mind, I'm actually in my left." I nodded wisely.

"You're a tool." He smirked and walked off, as he was walking away from me I pulled out my phone and rang him.

"Yo, Sasuke here."

"Who answers their phone telling the person who they are? I mean I wouldn't ring if I didn't know who you were, and what if some weirdo pedophile rang and you totally gave him/her your name. Hey whats sup?"

"I'm not even going to bother replying to that, why are you ringing me."

"Cause you walked away from me and I want you to come back and nicely walk me to next class." He hung up. I don't know what it is about Sasuke but I love annoying him, perhaps it's because he has such a reclusive personality that its fun when he gets annoyed and comes out of his shell a little.

* * *

_2 months later_

The first time Sasuke and I kissed it was rather unexpected and well he doesn't actually know that we did kiss. Right, it happened like this, at Halloween there is always a massive party held in a hotel. So every year me and Sasuke go together, though not as a couple, as _friends. _I decided to dress in a 70's inspired outfit, I had bright yellow pants which flared so much that I thought I was going to take off, and a long sleeved top which only covered the top half of my body (and I did feel slightly uncomfortable that my stomach was exposed but then I realised that Sasuke was there and hopefully he would get turned on by it...)anyways the top was a mixture of pink, yellow, blue and green geometric shapes (it too flared really widely as it reached my hands) and I had a yellow head band in my hair. I did think I looked rather well considering all the colours I was wearing though when I saw Sasuke, whew talk about gorgeous! He was going as Bond, James Bond. The suit just made him look incredible, it was fitted so well he looked so manly, so strong, so...irresistible (I did have to control myself at this point in-case I did actually jump him). When we arrived at the hotel it was pretty clear where the party was, as music was pumping extremely loud from a pair of double doors at the end of the hall. As we walked in I was amazed at how many people were there, I thought we were early, anyway I went over to the drinks and got Sasuke and I some punch. Little did I know that it had been spiked....therefore every time I went to get punch for us we were unknowingly drinking alcohol. It wasn't long until the effects started to become obvious.

"Sasuke." I said smiling wildly.

"Yesssss." He replied smirking.

"nothinnngggg." I said laughing for some unapparent reason.

"Yesssss." He replied again.

Due to my intoxication my hold over myself was loosening and I was slowly forming plans of how I would _seduce _him or just kiss him here and now. He became more and more beautiful to me. As the night drew on and as we became more drunk (as did everyone else) it became so much more easy to socialise and I was 70's dancing on the dance floor when they pulled put a karaoke machine. I squealed..? (thinking back I have no idea why I did that) when they had plugged in the machine I ran up and grabbed the mike. A lot of people had stopped dancing and were facing the make shift stage I was on.

"I would like to tell a certain person something that has been on my mind for months now!" I declared on the mike and everyone started cheering. I then began singing...

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified.  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong.  
And I grew strong!  
And I learned how to get along!  
So now you're back from out of space.  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face."

"I should have changed that stupid lock!  
I should have made you leave your key!  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me." I saw Sasuke looking up at me in awe as I sang, if only he knew this was for him. I was rather pleased that everyone was cheering me on as I sang, so I continued.

"Go on now, go, walk out that door!  
Just turn around now‚  
cause you're not welcome any more.  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?"

At this point I got down from the stage and walked around the crowd as I sang, I had never felt so _powerful._

"Did I crumble  
Did I lay down and die  
Oh no, not I! I will survive!  
Oh and as long as I know how to love I know I stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give.  
And I'll survive!  
I will survive! Hey, hey."

"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart.  
Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart!  
And I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry!  
But now I hold my head up high.  
And you see me somebody new!  
I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you."

I ended up standing in front of Sasuke at this part of the song and I hoped he would actually listen to the lyrics and he would realize that I would move on soon if he didn't do something! (of course really I wouldn't).

"And so you feel like droppin' in,  
and just expect me to be free,  
now I'm saving all my loving for someone who is loving me!

Go on now..."

I was back on stage as I finished the song and every one cheered me. I jumped down from the stage and marched towards Sasuke, the song had given me a new confidence and I was ready to tell him! as I got closer to him he looked up at me and smirked (as Sasuke often didn't know how to _smile_.)

"Sasuke there's something that's been bothering me for ages." I said sobering up as I spoke to him.

"Yessss." He replied for the nth time that night.

"I'm being serious here Sasuke, I like you more than a friend and I think that these feelings for you might even extend to love at some point." After I finished he stood looking at me for a little while and then he leaned forward pulling me in with his arms around my waist and kissed me. I was in shock, so much shock that I stood completely still as he kissed me. It was short, and sweet, he let me go and I stood (still in shock) staring at him. I moved my arms and placed them around his neck shyly and as the song 'You're too good to be true' came on_ I_ kissed _him_. This kiss was long lasting and loving he held me close and we ended up slow dancing to this song as we kissed through it.

'_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.'_

That night was something I would never forget, it was magical, perfect and something that would never happen again. I had slept at Sasuke's house that night ( and don't take that as I slept with Sasuke cause we didn't oh and thank god his parents were gone, they would have totally had a fit when we walked in especially as Sasuke was so drunk) and we had been cuddled up on the sofa. When he woke up though not remembering anything he got freaked out and started blaming me for getting him drunk. I said;

"Sasuke dear, I think you need to calm down and just face it, you cannot hold your liquor. It is completely natural and happens to a lot of people." He threw me a dirty look, and I then realized that he didn't remember any of it, any of the kisses, any of the hugs and any of the moments.

"So you don't remember _anything._" I said quietly. "Not even on tinsy little thing."

"No." He said still angry with me but I knew he would be back to normal tomorrow. After that day I had often thought of telling him what happened but I couldn't do it. I was worried that he would have regretted it, but never mind, perhaps we really weren't meant to be.

* * *

_Another two months later_

So after another two months you would think that something new would have happened, well I can tell you that it did not, for some new information on this story you would need to fast forward another three months.

* * *

_Three more months_

Ah you see now I have something to tell you and it is this; I, Sakura Haruno, am happily in love with Naruto Uzumaki, no I'm totally joking I'm happily in love with Sasuke Uchiha! Duh! Well after all this time it finally happened as I predicted it would. Well it is a rather funny story, or maybe it's not a funny story....yes I think it is a funny story if you think about it from Sasuke's point of view it is. So after five months since the Halloween event somebody (Naruto) had brought it up in class and everyone was chatting about all the stupid stuff that happened, then some random person who I didn't even know shouted out;

"Yea like Sasuke and Sakura making out all night after she sang that song!" ...and everyone went silent, I went red, and Sasukes jaw dropped so low I thought it had hit the floor.

Well everything that happened after this random person spoke was a blur, I stared at Sasuke then next thing he got up and left the class leaving me to deal with all the noisy so and so's who wanted gossip. Clearly there were very few sober people at that party because no one knew about us. I got up telling everyone to M-Y-O-B (mind your own business) and went chasing after Sasuke. The words _'please don't be mad at me'_ went over and over in my mind. For the next ten minutes I ran from one end of the school to the next hoping to find him, until I eventually remembered that he often chose to hide on the roof. As I got closer to the doors leading to the roof nerves bubbled up inside me and my hand was shaking! as I reached for the handle but it opened on its own. I stood frozen as Sasuke was standing right in front of me looking down with his dark eyes, I felt shivers. I waited for him to shout at me but the next I knew I was pulled behind the door to the roof, he had me pinned to the wall and we were in a heated lip-lock. Wow, was the only thought in my head, he took it rather well. After we had stood making out for the last five minutes he pulled away and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me." He said looking neither angry or happy, somewhere in between, maybe he was anappy, happy/angry who knows, well he knows obviously.

"I dunno, I thought you would have regretted it or something." I think that this was perhaps the first sensible thing I had told Sasuke.

"Why would you think that."

"Well I just thought you didn't think of me as anything more than a _friend."_ I said.

"Sakura I have loved you for years now." He said, stroking my hair like the guys in movies do (it was vair hot).

"AWW I love you toooooo." I said childishly then pulled him in for another make out session.

So that is where me and Sasuke have been for the last year now (I don't mean we were behind the door leading to the roof for a year, that would be weird, no I mean we are happily in L-O-V-E). Yes it turned out that he had thought the exact same things about me as I did him it was rather funny that neither of us had picked up on it. Both my parents and his parents laughed when we told them, they were all like _'we thought you two were already dating'_ like wtf? Definitely not is what I replied. As for our friends, there were loads of '_about time'_ and '_I knew it would happen'_. Well thats good for you, you may have known but I didn't, so now as I'm curled up snugly in Sasukes' arms watching a movie, (which coincidently is showing a Halloween party at the moment) he says to me;

"So what exactly did you sing at that party?" I had been avoiding the answer to that question for so long now that I gave up.

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side." I sang for him and he...laughed, then I laughed and we laughed and there was more laughing and then we stopped.

* * *

_The End._

_This was a really silly one-shot that came into my head and I just wanted to write it down because it seemed so random and silly and funny. So I hopped you liked it because I loved writing it and please review!_

_Love eskeflowne xoxo_


End file.
